A Peculiar Meeting
by PuddingInGreatPain
Summary: Edward Elric has always been considered weird, but in the wizarding world he is considered even stranger. Donned in long clothes and wearing glasses to cover his unique eyes, he visits a pub routinely. This time he meets a girl who will give him hope.


Edward Elric had found the pub on a day a lot like this one, it was freezing cold and his automail was freezing up slightly. There would be no long lasting damage to his automail, but it caused him to walk with a limp and put strain on his ports, he had seen a flock of children walking into the shop and figured he wouldn't stand out much if he loitered around. Warmth flooded his body as soon as he opened the door, he was shocked about what was inside; the room was large, warm and incredibly welcoming.

Since that day Ed had made an effort to go to the pub as often as possible. Despite the fact he knew that the school kids of the local school talked about him often. He had heard many spiteful comments from the ones in green, careful observations from the blue ones, some of the red ones had tried to play trick on him and the ones in yellow seemed to have only nice things to say. If the school were a military base the blue ones would be the intelligence team, the red sabotage, the green would make up the top officers and the yellow were likely the underdog or the bizarre friendly higher up.

Edward did not mind that the school children spoke about him, after all who wears long clothing in the summer or sunglasses in the winter? But it was important to keep his automail and his rather unique eyes hidden. Despite the wizards' acceptance of magic and its breaking of every natural law this earth carries, they were very unwelcoming to anything that doesn't fit their idea of 'normal'. Edward Elric's eyes were far from normal, even in his own world they had been the source of much gossip.

Ed sat down at his usual seat, normally he would order the same drink but he wasn't feeling particularly thirsty so he told the nice bar woman that he needed to think for a bit but promised he would buy something before he left. He got out his notebook and began drawing. They were just rough theories that had spawned within his mind on the walk down. Nothing that would get him home but they would be helpful at some point Ed was sure. Today was the day that the school kids got their trip to the village so he had made sure to get to the pub early to make sure he got a seat.

Edward had been in the pub half an hour before he ordered himself a butter beer; it was a nice drink and had very little alcohol within it. A good thing for Edward, who realised very quickly that he could not hold his alcohol, this shouldn't have been so surprising considering he was missing one and a half limbs and had a much less water content than the average person due to the reduce amount of blood his body needed.

"_Hello, my name is Luna."_ Ed jumped off his seat, both at the sudden appearance of a young girl and the fact she was speaking in a language that she shouldn't even know existed let alone achieve fluency.

"_How do you know this language? Tell me!"_ Ed turned to face the girl; she was young and one of the blue students.

"_I hear things, I don't know a lot. Just bits from the whispers"_

"From the gate?"

"_The big place in white."_

"What do you mean whispers?"

"I've always had it, people think I'm strange but the things I hear are truly wonderful. I know a lot about you Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist." Edward saw something dart across the girls eyes, it was almost as if her eyes were made of moving parts, always shifting.

"May I," Ed paused, his voice catching in this throat "May I see you eyes?"

"You are the second person to ever ask me that you know. You may as long as I may see yours" Ed raised his right arm to the sun glasses on his face and pulled them up allowing the girl to see his eyes, he had nothing to fear from Luna.

"You truly are the last child of Xerxies, your eyes are like molten gold" Luna's voice lost its dreamy texture instead it sounded clear and focused.

"No, my brother is still alive" He released the glasses and covered his eyes once more

"He has your mother's eyes," The dreamy voice had returned though it was more soothing than the previous one.

Luna leant forward and opened her eyes wide inviting Ed to look. Ed was startled by what he could see in her eyes, underneath the blue hue there were equations floating around. The symbols flew about quickly but Ed was able to make sense of the mess, Luna was basically a link between this world and his own. It could almost be said that she was the truth of this world. Or at the very least she was the very beginning of truth.

"It must be very confusing to be you" Ed whispered leaning back away from the strange eyes despite the urge to keep staring at the infinite wisdom that floated in her eyes.

"At times but as long as I ignore the Nargles I find it easy to cope with." Luna blinked and turned her head back toward the table in front of her.

"I am very sorry for startling you earlier" she whispered into her mug of butter beer

"That's ok, I- Thank you for letting me see, nice meeting you Luna" Ed drained the last of the liquid in his own glass before walking back toward the door

"Ed" Luna called out; Ed froze but didn't look back "Good luck"

Ed continued walking, his hands in his pocket to protect them from the cold and a smile on his face. He wouldn't give up, he would find a way back to his brother after all he now knew that there was a link between this world and his own.


End file.
